halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-53 Carbine
The Type-53 carbine, commonly called the Sprawler, was a weapon used on Dosiac by Jiralhanae tribes in the aftermath of the Great War. Overview The Sprawler is a weapon that is not, by standard definition, very normal. It fires a five shot spread of super heated spikes with every pull of the trigger, and has a magazine capacity of 100, enough for 20 shots. The Type-53 can be configured to fire semi-automatic of full automatic, and when firing on full auto, it fires 5 shots a second, or 25 individual spikes a second, a 4 second supply. The Sprawler, like all Brute weapons, has multiple blades on it to assist in close range combat. It features hardened construction to assure durability, with extra reinforcement around the five barrels. The spikes that the Sprawler fires are smaller than the standard Spike Rifle and Spike Grenade types, but the Sprawler compensates with sheer volume of rounds. The Sprawler is described by those who see it as ugly and brutal, though oddly efficient and deadly. History The Sprawler’s exact first date of use is uncertain, but sometime after the passification of Dosiac, it began showing up in the hands of tribes that were heavily independent. Within a few years, most of the tribes who lived in the mountainous southern region of the second continent (an area dominated with inter-clan war and primitive lifestyles, even by Jiralhanae standards) were using the weapon, constructing them in private and primitive forgeries. When a group of Kig-Yar pirates arrived on Dosiac to steal from the southern chieftains, they were attacked. Though the majority of the pirate gang was killed, a small group escaped, and began copying and distributing Sprawlers on the black market for a high price. Pirates soon were using the weapon in significant numbers, and the UNSC issued a sweep, helped by the Sangheili, to capture as many as possible. The attempt was unsuccessful, and the Sprawler continued for many more years as a staple weapon of human, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili pirates, until being replaced by newer, cheaper weapons. Flaws *Magazine was prone to jamming *Weapon could be depleted very quickly *Very heavy *No stock *High Recoil Comments “Did someone go out and hammer a spiker and a mauler together?” “Encounter one of these and you may be in for some hurting. I was part of the 17th off of Draco III and we were doing some boarding actions, just routine drug huntin stuff. Didn’t realize until too late that a vessel full of overly wealthy Jackals was a bad thing, and before you know it, boom, ambush. Two of the aliens had these “Sprawler” things, and the little bastards were responsible for six casualties. Six! For two friggin Jackals!” “The Brutes down on Dosiac seem to have a knack for odd, scary, and powerful weapons. Spikers, Maulers, Brute Shots, and now this damn Sprawler. Funny names though.” “It’s got a really simple design, easy to clean and maintain. What can you expect though? Them apes aren’t known for their love of elegant and complex things. Trust them to make things and dumb as can be.”